The Traders
by tennisgurl13
Summary: AU Dear reader, my name is Raimundo. Whoever you are, I’m glad you found this. Well, actually I’m not. Because if you did find it, you’re probably a prisoner just like I was. Hope you make it out alive...I'm still not sure if I'm going to. ADOPTED SEE A/N
1. Chapter 1

_**Tennisgurl13 A/N:**__** Hey guys! Well I talked to dragon of spirits and I know she was REALLY sad that she had to discontinue this story and I wanted to help a sista out so I asked and she gave me the ok to continue writing this story! I DID NOT STEAL IT! All the ideas, the plot line, **__**everything **__**is ALL dragon of spirits. I will make sure I get her approval for everything before writing it so it'll be as close to the real thing as possible (I hope). So here it is! Hope ya like it :)**_

**A/N: OKAY! Who is ready for the first chapter?!?! I actually got it up! Even with my insanely messed up schedule, I managed to find time for you guys. So, this is a sort of different style then A Slave To You was, since I'm attempting something new here (with credit to Cordia for inspiration of the idea) **

**This A/N is going to be really short, since I'm sure you all want to get on and read it already and not listen to me rant. So, without further ado, I present to you my dear readers, The Traders.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it when I wrote Storms of Lightning. I didn't own it when I wrote Stolen By Me or A Slave To You. What makes you think I suddenly own it now? **

**(Apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance. I have yet to find a beta reader)**

**[EDIT #2: I re-posted this chapter corrected again. I haven't changed much, just a little grammar and some small facts. It's still basically the same first chapter as before.]**

**Chapter 1**

_The girl let out a cry of pain as she was thrown roughly into the dirty cell. The door was slammed shut and the cruel man who has tossed her into the cage walked away, laughing. Seeing no one else was around, the young girl wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to save what little warmth she had. She lifted up head and took in her surroundings. A small cell, only big enough to walk a few steps forward in. Dirty and grimy with... blood on a wall?_

_The girl buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. She was frightened and alone. She didn't want to be in the horrid place. She wanted to go home…_

_Wait… what was that? The girl crawled over to a corner, spotting a black 'thing' sticking out of a crack in the wall. She tugged at it for a few moments until it came loose. A notebook? No, a journal. But whose could it be? The young girl glanced around nervously. What if the men came back and saw her reading this? Would she be punished? She should just shove it back into the wall and forget about it._

_But, what if this journal had something in it that could keep her alive? It would be stupid not to just take a look. The girl bit her lip, and then let determination engulf her. She pushed her wet black hair away from her icy blue eyes and opened the journal to the first page. And then she started to read…_

~Page 1~

Dear reader,

My name is Raimundo. Whoever you are, I'm glad you found this. Well, actually I'm not. Because if you did find it, you're probably a prisoner just like I was. And I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Actually, I have to give my condolences to you. Hope you make it out alive… I'm still not sure if I'm going to.

You're probably wondering who I am. I mean, you know my name now, but _who_ am I? Well, I'm a boy, age fifteen, who's just like you. In more ways than you could imagine. This was my home before you came. I was the one who was in this cell first. This cold, damp cell that you'll come to hate, just like I did. I've been trapped here for about seven months. Seven months of bad memories. And the hardest part is yet to come…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain why I'm even writing in this journal when I should probably be worrying more about if I'll live to see another day. It's mostly because I'm afraid that if I don't write my story down, no one will ever know what I've gone through. Or maybe it because I've finally learned I can't keep this all boxed up inside. So I'm going to put everything that has happened to me over the last seven months down on paper. I'm going to hide this journal and pray to god that someone out there will find it. And maybe if someone finds it, they'll come and save me.

Then again, no one's bothered to rescue me yet. And by the time I'm done writing this all down, there won't be much reason left to save me.

But, I'm getting way too far ahead of myself again. I should probably go back to the beginning. Though my story doesn't really have a beginning, and the end won't be recorded, for it has yet to happen. Just let me start from where I think it all began. Seven months ago, when I was still with my family…

I've always lived a comfy life. Sure, my family wasn't rich, but I was never that guy on the street corner begging for money. I never even complained about how I didn't get the things I wanted, or how I always had to help out around the house. I was happy with the little I had.

So why was I targeted? I didn't get in trouble, I tried to keep my grades up, I swear I was good! Why did they come after me?

I may never know.

What I do know is I was asleep in bed one night when the sound of cannons woke me up. Our village was under attack, or at least that's what I assumed. Men in patchwork clothes raided our town, going from house to house. The last thing I remember from that night is seeing a tall black man loom above me, grinning down at me with the cruelest smile in existence. And then nothing. He had knocked me unconscious.

I woke up in a boat, all alone. Scared and frightened, with no one to tell me what was going on. Those first few hours were some of the worst in my life. When someone came to my cell later to deliver some water, he told me I had been unconscious for about three days.

Now this is where my story truly begins.

The boat tipped left and right and I could feel my stomach lurching. Not that there was anything in my stomach to be sick from. I hadn't eaten in the two days I've been conscious, and I had gotten barely enough water to keep me alive. I knew I must look horrible, but I couldn't look half as bad as some of the other prisoners here.

I hadn't been here long enough to truly understand hunger or pain like they did. The others understood. I would come to learn, just like they did.

We, being the other prisoners and I, were on a ship. What kind of ship? That's going to be explained later soon, but I'm not up to that part of the story yet. All you have to know is that pirates were the ones who captured me. Traders actually. And Traders are the worst kind of pirates to be captured by. They'll do things to you…

I shivered just from the thought.

"Breakfast." A man grunted, throwing a piece of dry crusty bread through the bars of my cage. I lifted my head weakly from where if rested between my knees, looking at the food with disgust. I'd decided almost immediately that I'm not going to break like everyone else has. I'm not going to bend to their will. I've seen the other prisoners, they are all so hopeless. I wouldn't be like them. I won't eat that, because eating that is giving up.

I'm not giving up yet. They don't own me! I still have my rights.

The pirate went on to shove a bowl of water through the bars. I gazed at it thirstily, trying to moisten my dry lips. My throat felt parched…

I said I wasn't going to eat, but eating and drinking where 2 totally different things, right?

I shot forward, grabbing the bowl before darting to the back of the cell and gulping it down greedily. So good. The water was probably filled with dirt and germs, but I had never tasted better water before. I knew I shouldn't drink it all so quickly, but once the liquid hit my tongue I couldn't help but guzzle it all down.

"Stupid boy." The pirate said, eying me with a cold, dead glare. "You prisoners are all the same. You try to resist us, and yet we already have what we want. We already have you. Starving yourself ain't gonna help no one boy, you'll die from starvation and we'll lose a prisoner. Now eat the bread." I gazed back at the pirate coolly, but didn't answer. The pirate sighed.

"Come on boy, just take a bite. I gotta report to the capt'n that you're eating" I didn't make a move to the bread, or even look at him this time. The pirate gave up and started to walk away. "Mark my words boy," He said, right before exiting the door, "sooner or later you're going to be at our feet begging to do whatever you can for us. You'd best wise up now and start listening." The door shut and I was plunged into darkness.

For two days after that I received nothing but water.

If you have yet to figure this out, the pirates were cruel people. They mocked us prisoners. They liked to embarrass us and force us to do disgusting things. I hate them for that. I don't think I'll ever stop hating them. Those first months… the memory still haunts me. I remember being forced to clean the disgusting floor with my tongue. I remember having food waved in front of my face, only to have it snatched away. I remember the taunts and the hits I received, both equally horrible.

I remember so much I wish I could forget.

But that's not what I'm writing about. I'd rather forget about that first months, and to write it all down would only awaken bad memories. But… I did say I want to record everything down. Which means even the bad things…

Please, bear with me. This is hard to write, especially since these are hard memories to think about. I… I guess the worst would have to be Jared. He's the captain of the ship. And a horrible man. Think of the two worst people you have ever met. Then combined them. Now multiply their badness by a million and five.

That's Jared. His dirty blond hair and black eyes only add to his pirate image. And he's decided I'm his favorite play toy. He likes to torture me.

He was the first pirate I actually met, aside from the one who had brought me water. I had only been in my cell for four days when I was dragged up to the deck. And there he stood, grinning like a maniac. His eyes glistened dangerously and he looked at me hungrily, like a predator would his prey.

"Hello boy." He said, "And welcome to hell. I'm Jared, the captain of this ship and what I say goes." He reached forward and grabbed a fist full of my hair, tugging my head back. I was forced to look him in the eye. "It's best you learn that now when things are not so bad for ye'. If you start to disobey, I can make your life worse than you can imagine."

"I'm already being forced to listen to you." I spat, "can't get much worse than this." Jared let out a gruff laugh.

"I like ya boy. You got spirit. Let's see how long it takes to rid you of that." I felt shivers run down my spine. Jared scared the heck out of me, but I didn't want to show it.

"What do you want?" I demanded to know, "My parents aren't rich. They can't pay a ransom. I'm young and will be of no help on the ship. I'm nothing to you." Jared laughed again and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Nobody is worth nothing. Even the lowest man can be sold as a slave." I wasn't counting my lucky stars yet. Everyone knew that being on a Traders ship as a prisoner was worse than any slavery. I could only hope he would sell me. If I was sold, at least I would be on land and able to escape. Here on this ship, I was trapped by the sea. "Then again, I like you kid. Maybe I'll keep you around for a while." I spat in his face and his smile disappeared.

"Throw him back in his cage. Let him suffer for a few days with no food or water. Let's see how brave he is after that." Jared commanded, throwing me into the arms of two awaiting pirates.

And that was only the beginning. I became Jared's favorite prisoner. You can understand why I try to forget these memories. The things Jared did to me… they're unspeakable. The things he put me through, a mere fifteen year old boy, should not even be repeated. He enjoyed my agony, my pain. He liked seeing me hurt…

I'm sorry. I- I just can't write about this anymore. All you have to know is that Jared's a horrible person. I hope you'll never have the misfortune to meet him.

There's not much more I can write about my first month in what I now call Hell. It was miserable, horrible. I thought I would die from hunger and thirst. Every night, before I would fall asleep, I kept thinking 'this is the last time I'll ever see the sunset.' And every morning when I woke up I would think, 'this is my last sunrise.'

If you had asked me back then if I thought I'd make it through that month, I would have told you hands down 'no'. But I did survive. Somehow, against all expectations, I survived.

But trust me; hell doesn't get easier the longer you're there. The next few months would be just as wretched as the first. I… I've seen things. Things that no one should have to see. And I've done things that will haunt me forever and eternity. I can't take back those months or those deeds. I can only relieve them by writing down what happened.

Trust me, hell is not the kind of place you want to spend more than one day in. And I've spent seven months here! I should be dead. Actually, I should've been dead long ago. I've only survived because of what happened in the second month of my imprisonment.

That was when I met my first friend in this horrible place.

_The first page ended there, at the climax of the chapter. The girl closed the journal, gazing at the cover for a few moments. She flipped it over and examined the back. It looked like any other journal, but the story is held was already amazing, and she hadn't even gotten very far. She reopened the book, letting the pages flip between her fingers. Maybe that boy, Raimundo, had done the same thing when the pages were blank. Maybe he had been sitting right here, thinking he was never going to make it out, just like she was thinking._

_She continued flipping through the book, until she reached the last page of writing. twenty pages in all. Seven months spread through them. The girl opened the journal to the second page. She might as well continue reading. After all, there was nothing else to do, and she wondered what happened to the boy since he was obviously no longer in the cell._

_Had he been sold as a slave? Was he killed? Could he have escaped off the ship and he gained his freedom?_

_The girl knew one way she could find out…_

**And there's the end of my first chapter. Short, but it's only the first chapter after all. I'm kind of... not happy about how this turned out, but I feel I owe you guys to finally post this. I hope you enjoyed it a little and didn't think it was a complete waste of time. I've always wanted to have Rai stuck with a bunch of pirates. It's been bugging me since forever!**

**And, as has become tradition for my stories now, I need but one review to continue! Oh yes, you heard me correctly. Just one simple small review. If I get none, I won't bother continuing the story since I'll assume this is a flop. If I get one at least I have the motivation to do another chapter.**

**Well, please review and hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Traders.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! And with a new chapter! For whoever doesn't know this yet, I am for one update every week (or every other week depending on school). And.....**

**Wow.**

**I got 15 reviews! **_**15**_**! People, I just died and went to heaven. And that was just the first chapter! As some of you know, I do review replies in the beginning of a chapter usually, but in all honesty, I hadn't expected so many. I'll just have to keep 'em short. (**_**or, if you didn't review, skip down to the next A/N**_**)**

**wicca in training**: hehe, I have a self-confidence issues. I know. And I'm not sure if I should answer that because some people might not have figured it out (but it's pretty obvious. Blue eyes, black hair. You tell me)

**FalseDivinity**: Thanks! And actually, not really a slave story (well... technically not a slave story. It's going to be much different, trust me) And we're back to this again? Oh man, alright. I'm gonna say this real slowly, just so your boy brain can understand it. You. Are. Better. Did'ja get that? Good! now let's leave it at that (hehe, I win! I always win! so you might as well stop trying to convince me of other wise)

**xsmokeandmirrorsx**: thank you! And update granted!

**tennisgurl13**: *_Blushes_* Thanks so much! I'm glad you like how I'm doing it.

**xiaolinwind**: Two words: Update granted. lol, I'm really glad you liked the journal idea, but with the girl reading it.

**Luiz4200**: hehe, yes. I can't help myself! I just love Rai like that. And Like I said to wicca in training, I'm not sure if I should answer that since some people may have not figured it out yet, but I did try to make it obvious (blue eyes and black hair. Yeah...)

**SadieYuki**: Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Raimundoroks**: Lol, you waited calmly! Your reward is a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Raikimluva22**: Thanks so much! Here's the update ya wanted!

**Eye of the Eagle**:... I'll just walk down stairs to tell you the review reply shelly. (Yes, I love torturing Rai! It's so much fun!)

**Lanny9000990009**: I'm glad you like it (an I apologize SO much for not replying to that email yet! Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, so I have no school so I'll try to get to it then!)

**funnycat367**: Thanks! I'm glad you like this and A Slave To You. Now you don't have to wait anymore :)

**The Darkness Grows Within**: Glad you like it! Wow, third person to ask. Let me tell you what I told the other two. I shouldn't answer that question, but I think I made it kinda obvious (black hair, blue eyes, Mhmm.)

**boatsandhoes**: Thanks! And yes, I love Rai as the downtrodden hero. Wouldn't have him any other way :) Top A Slave To You? Hmm, well just have to see, won't we? All I gotta say is I have a lot of plans for this story. A LOT of plans...

**dragonridersrock**: YOU REVIEWED! You get a FCM! Hehe, ya think? Well, you can't really judge on the first chapter (but the grammar and speeling are better, right? I've been working really hard to make sure they are) You're right! You shouldn't have waited (crosses arms and closes eyes) .... (peaks open eye) Alright, I forgive you! Enjoy the chapter!

**A/N: Well, I TRIED to keep them short. Not sure if I succeeded. Anyway, enjoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: HA! If I owned Xiaolin Showdown, Rai would be more awesome than he already is... oh wait, that's not possible. Anyway, me no own anything but me plot.**

**Chapter 2**

_The young girl glanced around to make sure no one was coming down the hallway. Then, excited and impatient, she opened the journal to the second page. Unlike before where only half the page was used, the whole paper had words scribbled on it. It was strange, but the boy's handwriting seemed messier here, as if he wrote it quickly or frantically._

_She decided she would have more time for small observations later, and started to read…_

~Page 2~

I can still remember what the date was. October twenty-ninth. I don't think I'll ever forget it. So many things squeezed into one small day. It was the day that represented that I had been trapped on the horrible ship for a month and it was the day of my little sister's birthday. I was missing her birthday, even though I had promised her I wouldn't. It was the day my best friend was suppose to come visit me in my hometown, even though the journey would take three days. I wouldn't be there to greet him…

It was also the day I met _him_, but I'm still getting to that.

I was acting particularly miserable that day, and I only thought it was going to get worse when a pirate came to my cell. I didn't know who he was, since there was over fifty pirates on the ship, but I did decide I was in no mood to be nice. I wasn't up to the usual torture. I just wanted to wallow in my self-pity.

"Food." He said, bending over to place a plate of some weird looking stew and a bowl of water in my cage. I took the water and drank it slowly. The pirate seemed to be waiting for something.

"What?!" I snarled, "Come to watch me suffer like the rest of them." He blinked in surprise.

"Err… no, I was- I am- what I mean to say is… why don't you eat any of the food we bring ya?" I glanced up at the pirate and examined his face. He was young, early twenties probably. And he looked genuinely curious.

"Why do you care?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. The pirate shuffled his feet embarrassedly. Then he took a seat on the dirty floor so he was sitting across from me, the only separation being the bars of the cell.

"I just think it ain't healthy for you to not be eatin' nothing like that. Meant no harm."

I know what you're thinking. Is this guy for real? Well, he definitely was strange. Maybe Jared had set him up to this. Maybe it was all a trap to make me let his guard down.

Or maybe he really was just a nice guy? It's possible, right? All pirates didn't have to be heartless brutes whose goals were to ruin innocent peoples lives. Some of them had to be good.

I probably shouldn't have, but I decided to go with option number two. Anyway, if he was just setting me up for a fall, well, I don't think it's possible for me to fall anymore down than I already have. And I was tired of acting so scared all the time. This guy didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. Maybe it would be okay to tell him why…

"I don't eat," I explained, "Because the foods you pirates always bring me taste horrible. And most of it is bad for me. I could die from eating something in this." I pointed to the stew, picking out a small, five clover leaf. My mother used to warn me about these leaves. I ate one when I was a little kid. Made me break out in a rash and I choked, almost stopping to breathe completely. Luckily, my parents had medicine and were able to heal me, but I had never gone near the leaves since then. They were poison to me.

"What abou' it?" The pirate asked confused.

"I can't eat this. I've had it before. I have a bad reaction to it. And since your cook is very prone to smashing these leaves up and using them in almost all of the prisoner's food, I choose not to eat anything." The pirate tilted his head to the side, thinking hard.

"Well, what if I brought you some food without leaves. Then would ya eat somethin'? He asked. I blinked in surprise. Why did he even care? I was just a prisoner to him, no one special and easily replaced. Why was he trying to be so… nice?

"I… suppose so." I answered hesitantly, more than a little suspicious.

"I'll go get you some then!" The pirate rushed away from my cell. I think my eyes bugged out of my head. This guy had to be new or something, because no one had ever offered to get me a different kind of food. So far, I've been only eating fruit and bread that they brought me, but just the thought of some real food…

It made my mouth water.

The pirate was back in a few minutes, holding a bowl of soup in one hand and a plate of meat in the other. He pushed them through the bars of the cage. "Here, I made sure there were no leaves in them. Told chef that I can't stomach those leaves. He thinks he was cookin' for me, so the food should be safe for you."

I looked at the succulent looking food, paranoid. It was probably poisoned or spiked with something. Or maybe this guy was lying. Then the scent reached my nose and I couldn't help but inhale deeply. It smelled so good.

Somewhat apprehensively, I dripped the spoon into the soup and took a sip. Oh god, it was heaven. The soup was warm and thick, filled with vegetables and spices. I waited a minute, but I didn't drop dead and my breathing remained normal, so I took another sip. Guess it wasn't poisoned. I gulped down the rest of the soup quickly before moving on to the meat and consuming that as well. Only when I was done did I look back up to the pirate.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I appreciate it, but… why?" I asked. A couple emotions flickered across the pirates face. He brushed a piece of black hair away from his face, biting his lips while he thought up an answer.

"You know," He finally said, "I've never seen anyone stand up to Jared before. He's had a lot of prisoners on their knees before him. Most of them beg for their lives, and some are too scared to say anything. But you stood up to him." He chuckled, "You even spit in his face. How can you act so brave in front of him, while everyone else is shivering in fear?"

"I… I just can. It's just the way I am." I stated. The pirate studied me.

"It's gotten a lot of us thinking. Why is it that a prisoner can stand up to the captain, but the rest of us can't? Maybe we should take your example…" I blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I question. He said nothing, "Who are you?" At this question, the pirate smirked.

"You can call me Jacob." And then he was gone. He just walked away, as if we never had that little encounter.

I'll admit, I was very confused at the time. Why was this pirate, this Jacob guy, telling me about how I stood up to Jared? Why was he telling me my actions made the crew start to think? I didn't understand how it concerned _me_.

Well, now I know, but that's only because I'm writing this months after the real event happened. I should probably stay in order so you don't get confused. Don't worry, this will all start to make sense soon.

Anyway, Jacob wasn't the only person I met that week. There was also Omi…

Omi, how I wish you were-

Oops, I almost got ahead of myself again. Let me explain how I met Omi before I go and ruin anything for you.

It was a few days after my meeting with Jacob. The pirates must have gone on another raid, since the sound of sobs and screams filled the air. I was used to that sound by now. I already knew that the prisoners would be thrown in cells and then be brought individually before Jared, who would dub them as a 'slave' or 'servant'. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm a servant in Jared's eyes. He doesn't keep many of us, but those he does are cursed to a life of pain and misery.

Well, I could see pirates leading prisoners through the hallway, throwing them in cells. I knew they would often double up people in the cages, unconcerned about how cramped it must be.

What surprised me is that they tossed a prisoner in my cell. Something they had yet to do.

He was a small kid, younger than me by two or three years. The first thing I noticed about him was he had a big head and he was trying not to cry. I crawled over to him, unsure of what I should do.

"Hey." I said. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Hello." I tried to fake a smile.

"So, uh, what's your name? I'm Rai." I offered, trying to start a conversation.

"I am Omi." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, only filled with the sound of Omi's occasional sniffling.

"Um, are you gonna be alright?" I asked concerned. He nodded.

"Of course. My parents say I was a strong boy. I will be okay." I looked at him sympathetically.

"You must miss them." I stated.

Omi looked surprised. "Who? My parents? Oh, no, not very much. I have only had them for a few weeks." He said, as if it were the most normal thing. Now it was my turn to look surprised.

"Huh?" Yes, I know. Not a very intelligent remark, but it's all I could think of at the moment.

"They are my foster parents. I never met my real ones." He explained. Oh, I get it now. Poor kid, he must have gone through so much hardship in his life and now this…

"If it's any consolation," I said with a genuine smile, "I think parents are overrated. My mom was left when I was young, and my dad's a drunkard. I was always stuck at home taking care of my siblings."

"You have siblings?" Omi asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yup, two kid sisters and a little brother about your age." I told him. "He doesn't look like you or anything, but he's the same. I could never get him to stop asking me questions." I said, grinning as I remembered. "I love them all. I miss them all too. Can't help but wonder how they're getting on without me..."

Omi patted my arm affectionately. "I'm sure they are fine." Amazing how our roles seemed to change with a few simple words. I had gone from being the comforter to the comforted. That's just life I guess.

Omi became the little brother I was homesick for over the next few days. He reminded me so much of my own little brother, that it kind of filled the gap in my heart. We talked about our lives, our favorite things, everything in fact. But our favorite topic was what we were going to do when we got free. Omi was always so confident that we would escape. He even made me believe that we would be gone from this horrible place soon.

Then Jared had to come and do what he does best…

A pirate came and took Omi to the top deck. I swear, those few minutes he was gone were spent pacing and pacing around the small cell. I knew Jared well enough to know what would happen. But just because I knew, didn't mean I had to accept it until I heard it with my own two ears.

Omi came back looking heartbroken. He was thrown into the cell by a pirate with a cruel smile on his face. "Guess what kid," he said to me, "looks like you're going to get you're cage back all to your lonesome." I glared at the pirate who walked away laughing.

I helped Omi to his feet, "Don't listen to them. You're not going anywhere." I think I was trying to lie to myself more than I was to Omi.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm going to be sold… he's sending me to the slave market Rai. At the next docking. He said he might be able to get a small price off of me…" Tears started to run down his face.

"No! Don't- just don't believe him! We're going to get out before that! We're going to be free! You have to believe that Omi! Please- please…" I begged. "I'm not going to let you be sold. I won't Jared do this."

"… We have no choice Raimundo. We have no choice." I felt tears fill my eyes. I couldn't lose Omi. He was like my brother in a sense. I couldn't just sit back and watch as he was sold.

"How long?" I pushed some of my brown hair away from my eyes, slumping against the wall wearily. Omi stayed silent. "How long!" I demanded, half yelling. My voice was sore from yelling, but I needed to know.

"Three months. Then we port."

Three months.

I had three months to save Omi.

It was mission impossible from the start.

That was just the first week of the second months. Something good and something bad. But then, another sliver of silver lining made itself visible.

That was when Jacob came to visit me again. He brought me some more food, and also some for Omi. I still couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to me. Most of the pirates were cruel, uncaring monsters. But Jacob was different. He tried striking up conversations with me and Omi, he attempted to cheer us up.

Who would have thought it was possible? I was still trying to figure out if Jacob was just setting me up for a fall, but I didn't particularly care anymore. Omi trusted the guy far more than I did though. He was always so open, but Omi's just a kid and doesn't really understand. I can't fully trust Jacob, because no matter how nice he tried to be, he was still a pirate.

I decided I would bear him for the time being. Not trust, just acknowledge. After all, setting my standards too high would be a bad thing. A very bad thing. I don't want to feel betrayed or anything like that. I just want to escape and be set free.

"Raimundo, why have you not thanked our friend?" Omi asked, seeing the bowl of soup in my hand. Ah Omi, you were always a good kid, stupid and naïve, but a good kid.

"Oh, uh, right… thank you Jacob." I said, forcing the words from my mouth. Jacob smiled.

"No problem. I'd rather not see you two starve." He said. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I said I liked the guy, not that I trusted him. In fact, I was more wary of him now than before. Something was up. Something that Jacob wasn't telling us about.

Jacob stayed with us for a few more hours, only leaving for a few minutes when a guard came around to check on the prisoners. Omi fell asleep in the middle of one of our conversations, snoring softly while Jacob and I talked. Poor kid, we must have worn him out. I picked him up and laid him on the small mat in the corner, trying not to wake him.

"Cute kid." Jacob said affectionately. "It's a wonder he's taking being sold as a slave so well. Didn't cry when he went before Jared either. Surprised everyone, even Jared. That little cheese-ball's got guts. How old is he?"

"Only thirteen I think. Too young to be put through this." I replied, trying to place Omi in a position he would be comfortable in.

"Yeah… wonder what city he's from." Once I was sure Omi would be okay, I turned to face Jacob, a serious look in on my face.

"Why do you keep coming here? Why are you so interested in me and Omi?" I questioned, ignoring his previous statements. Jacob sighed.

"You skip straight to the point, don'tcha. Why do you think I'm interesting in you and the kid?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You keep coming to this cell, when you don't bother with any of the other prisoners. You bring us food and claim you don't want us to starve. You're nice for god's sake! You're either a sadistic pervert of some kind, which I don't believe, or you want to use us for something. Which, sadly, seems more realistic." I said.

Jacob seemed surprised. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for kid. I didn't think you'd catch on so fast."

"So? What's the reason?" I pried, not wanting Jacob to change the subject.

"Why should I trust you? You'll probably tell Jared everything I tell you, and then I'll get punished for it." Jacob said, but not cruelly. It was a test, I realized. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't spill later on.

"I won't tell Jared. I hate the guy, remember?" Jacob nodded and seemed to be thinking for a few moments.

"The kid's asleep?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. He's too young to hear this anyway. I'll tell you everything. And when I'm done explaining, I want you to give me an answer. It's going to be either a yes or no. Understand?" I nodded again.

"But," Jacob continued, "You gotta swear not to tell a soul. Not even Omi over there. What I'm about to tell you isn't news that's meant to be public yet. You're the first prisoner I'm even telling. You have to swear that you won't tell, even if you're tortured or beaten or starved. You telling someone could ruin everything that the others and I have worked so hard for."

"Wait, others? What others? What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I was really lost at the time. Why Jacob had to be so mysterious was beyond me.

"First you gotta promise not to tell anyone else." Jacob said, probably enjoying the insane little game we were playing.

"I won't tell! Now tell me what you're talking about!" I said. Jacob glanced around nervously. He got up and walked up and down the hallway twice before taking a seat in front of my cell again. He still looked nervous, but a little less now since he knew no one else was listening.

"Alright," He started, lowering his voice to a whisper, "It's like this…"

That's when I found about the thing that could possibly save us all.

_The page ended there, much to the girl's dismay. What a horrible place to stop! What could Jacob have told Rai? And what about Omi. Rai never said if he had managed to save him or not._

_The young girl turned to her right and saw a mat in the corner. The same one Raimundo had talked about in his journal. Even though she hated to be left off with so many questions, the girl was exhausted. She placed the tattered journal back in the crevice where she found it before crawling over to the mat and laying down._

_She would have to continue reading in the morning…_

**Well, I'm evil :P I betcha that everyone is wondering what Jacob was gonna say. Well guess what!? You're gonna have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh yeah, I'm very evil! (but this chapter need a little more work in my opinion. I might repost an edited version eventually)**

**Okay, if you don't know this yet, I only need ONE review to continue. Some of you ask why I only request one, well, it's because if I get one I know at least someone in the world is reading. But if i get none, that's when the paranoia starts. So just one (though I won't be upset if I get more than that :D)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I wish all the Americans out there a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer then I thought it would but I wanted to make sure it was as good as possible! Thanks for all your reviews and support :) Here're the replies to your reviews dragon of spirits style:**

akwurddx3: I'm glad you like it! I thought it was pretty good to so I hope I can keep it as interesting ;)

raimundoroks: Thanks so much! Your welcome! I miss her too! That's why I wanted to help out continuing this. Yay I'd love to be internet friends with you :) P.S You have to go to 'Publish'(one of the tabs) and click ' Document Manager(Upload)' to upload a document. Then go to 'Publish' again and 'New Story'. If you have anymore questions let me know! Happy (late) Holidays to you too! :)

FlameTounge: Thanks for the review! Don't worry I am definately going to continue this!

Luiz4200: Your Welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

Silvermoon107: Thank you so much! I'm glad I could help with it! :D

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to dragon of spirits for letting me continue this! Here's the next chapter!**

_The girl woke up on the thin, hard mat feeling incredible sore. Light was shinning in from the window so it must be morning she figured. She looked down at the journal and remembered how the previous night she stopped reading right when Raimudno was going to hear a big secret. So she picked it up eagerly and continued reading..._

~Page 3~

Before I go on explaining Jacob's big plan, I have to tell you about the other servants on the ship, otherwise it would just confuse you later on.

Besides me there were five other servants who were forced into this hard, hellish life like me. Since the servants were on the ship a lot longer then the slaves who got sold all the time, I'm guessing they were all sorta friends. But I never knew that much about them the first few months I was on the ship. They were pretty good at being discreet.

I first saw them when the pirates forced all the slaves up onto the deck for an hour of exercise. They do this once a week. If the slaves were in better shape, then the pirates could sell them for more. It disgusted me every time I thought about it.

But there was one good thing that came from it. While the pirates were busy with the slaves up on the deck, the servants were let out of their cages unattended (they didn't really care too much what we did as long as we didn't escape). It was like an hour of recess for us.

I got to walk around, stretch and explore the part of the ship I was on. It was almost...kind of fun. But the best part was, for a full hour you didn't feel like a caged animal. You remembered what it was like to be free again and have your own life back. That was the best! That one fast hour...then you'd hear the whistles and yelling and dash back to your cage. Then you remembered that you weren't free and it was almost like getting captured all over again...

(_The girl looked at the page a little closer and could have sworn she saw small, wrinkled spots on the paper. Were they dried tear drops? Feeling sorry for the boy, she continued reading...)_

...So, anyway, it was on one of these days that I saw the other servants, all huddled together in a circle. They were talking softly and I was standing too far away to hear what they were saying. I didn't have anything to do and I was really curious about them. I mean, why were they servants and not slaves? Did they tick Jared off like I did? Were they not willing to give up their will like me? I was really curious.

So I walked up a little closer to them. "Um hey guys." I greeted, awkwardly. They all quickly snapped their heads towards me, glaring angrily.

"What do you want?" This really pale boy with bright red hair and red eyes snapped at me. He broke away from the group and stepped closer to me, as if he was going to start a fight.

"Were you spyin' on us or something? Cuz if you were I'll beat you up so bad that you'll be begging for Jared to do it." He was my height and looked like he was my age, but he didn't look tough at all. I could take this kid, no sweat.

"Hey back off!" I snapped back and met his intense glare with one of my own. "I didn't do anything to you, so just chill out!"

That got the punk really angry, and it looked like he was going to hit me but one of the other servants cut him off.

"Jack, you stupid boy, shut up and get back over here." An older girl, , said in a really commanding, nasty voice. I guessed she was the leader from the way Jack followed her obediently and from the authority I heard in her voice.

I saw, for the first time, a girl in her early twenties who had long, dark read hair and was the tallest of the group. But the most memorable thing about her was the long scar that ran along the right side of her face, through her right eye which was completely white. Instinctively the hair on the back of my neck stood up and my stomach turned to stone.

"What're you staring at boy?" she snapped, glaring at me with only one eye but with enough malice for two. "And what're you doin' over here anyway? We got a lot of work to do and ain't nobody ruinin' it. Got it?"

I had a feeling they were hiding something really important just like Jacob, and it turns out I was right. But first I had to get them to trust me, which wasn't easy but if they were doing anything that could help me save Omi or myself, I was determined to do it..

"Got it." I said putting my hands up defensively. "I wasn't tryin to be nosey or anything I was just wondering what you guys were doing over here. And, if you guys have a lot of work to do maybe I can help."

Everyone in the group looked around at each other, as if deciding whether or not to tell me. This one big guy with blonde hair seemed to be the first one to make up his mind. He turned to the red-haired woman and said "I don't think he meant any harm, lil lady. 'Sides, we could always use more help."

Jack laughed a little at that, while the woman seemed to think it over. She looked around at the group and each person just shrugged back, except the blonde guy who nodded in encouragement. The woman turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

"Ok kid," she started, putting her arm across my shoulders and leading me closer to the group, "what I'm about to tell you is _extremely _important information. So if you tell _anyone_, even chrome-dome, what I'm about to tell you, I will personally hunt you down and rip you to shreds before they can throw me over board. I mean this is _so _important that-"

"Hey I'm not a two year old," I said sarcastically "I can keep up. Very important information, don't tell. Got it. So what is it?"

"Well I can see why you're a servant." She laughed a little "You see there's a reason all the prisoners on this ship are either servants or sold as slaves. The slaves you see are-"

"Oh some _on _Wuya" Jack whined, rolling his eyes "just tell him already."

Wuya glared and scowled at him before looking back and me. She looked like she was about to say something else but then one of the servants called to us "Hour's up! Back to the cages!"

Before I could even blink, most of the group sprinted away from where they were a second ago and were back in their cage. I started to sprint back too, when I heard "Hey partner!" from behind me. I spun around and saw the blonde kid calling me.

"Meet back here next week and we'll fill you in."

I nodded and dashed back to my cage, barely getting there in time. I didn't know it then, but that meeting would completely change my future. But you'll find more about that out later. I'm trying to go in order, so I have to tell you what I learned from Jacob.

"It's like this," Jacob said that night in a low whisper, "Me and some of the other pirates are planning a mutiny. We're going to rise up against Jared and take control of the ship! But we need your help."

"Me?" I asked, probably a little to loudly because after I said that the one person I hated more then anyone else came running in.

"Jacob!" Jared yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Captain!" Jacob jumped up and stood as tall as he could, and saluted Jared.

"You didn't answer the question." Jared snapped "What do you think you're doing talking to this worthless piece of trash?"

"Hey if you think I'm trash you should look in the mirror! That's what it really looks like!" I snapped back, then I spit right in his face.

I don't think I'll ever regret doing that but my punishment for that was really bad. I can't even talk about it, it was that bad!

But I can tell you, it made me bleed for a few days straight. I bet there are still blood stains on the walls left over from that beating...

_The girl turned around to look at the blood she spotted on one of the walls when she was first thrown in the cage and shuttered. She felt really bad for Raimundo but was curious about him at the same time. What were the other servants planning? Did Jacob get caught for planning a mutiny? Was Raimundo still alive?_

_All these questions ran through her mind as she turned to the next page of the then her cell door opened._

"_Come here girl!" a pirate commanded, smiling cruelly, "Time for you to meet the captain." _

**There's the first chapter on my own. I hope I did it right! **

**I'll do this dragon of spirits style too, I need one review to continue! So review please and tell me what you thing!**


End file.
